The present invention relates in general to computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus, program product and method of processing diagnostic data transferred from a host computer, such as a motor vehicle computer, to a portable computer, such as a personal digital assistant, cellular phone, etc.
Motor vehicles, no matter how fuel efficient, require frequent visits to refuelling stations. Similarly, motor vehicles require routine maintenance, such as engine oil and filter changes, chassis lubrication, tire rotation, air filter replacement, spark plug replacement, engine coolant replacement, transmission fluid replacement, engine belt replacement, brake pad replacement, and the like. In addition, motor vehicles sometimes require unscheduled maintenance for replacement of failed components, such as headlamps. There is presently no effective way for a driver to be reminded of these events. For example, drivers typically depend on a fuel gauge and/or a warning indicator light and/or audio alert fixedly installed in the vehicle to time visits to refuelling stations. Often drivers are reminded of the need to refuel their vehicle, but at the moment they have no spare time to accomplish the refuelling. Once the driver exits the vehicle, the need for refuelling is forgotten. This process may be repeated several times until the vehicle is eventually refuelled or runs out of fuel.
With regard to routine maintenance, drivers typically depend on maintenance schedules set forth in their vehicle owner""s manual. These maintenance schedules are typically based on time and mileage intervals, which are often adjusted for different driving conditions. Keeping to these maintenance schedules is difficult at best. Failure to accomplish timely completion of the various maintenance service events can unfortunately lead to denied warranty claims. More recent vehicles often have fixedly installed diagnostic systems that typically include a warning indicator light and/or audio alert to make the driver aware that a maintenance service event is due. However, this presents the same problem as encountered in the refuelling situation described above. Namely, drivers have no spare time to have the vehicle serviced when alerted, and forget about the need to have the vehicle serviced after exiting the vehicle. This process may be repeated several times until the vehicle is eventually serviced, but often at a date much later than called for in the maintenance schedule.
Another area of difficulty is unscheduled maintenance for replacement of failed components. Often, the driver is unaware that a component has failed. This can lead to driving under conditions that are less than ideal, e.g., driving in the dark with a failed headlamp. More recent vehicles often have fixedly installed diagnostic systems that typically include a warning indicator light and/or audio alert to make the driver aware that a component has failed. However, this presents the same problem as encountered in the refuelling and scheduled maintenance situations described above. Namely, drivers have no spare time to have the vehicle serviced when alerted, and forget about the need to have the vehicle serviced after exiting the vehicle. This process may be repeated several times until the vehicle is eventually serviced, but the vehicle may in the interim be driven under conditions that are less than ideal.
Therefore, there exists a need to provide an enhanced diagnostic mechanism that better alerts and reminds a driver to the need for refuelling, routine maintenance and unscheduled maintenance.
An object of the present invention is to provide an enhanced diagnostic mechanism that addresses these and other problems associated with the prior art.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by providing an apparatus, program product, and method of processing diagnostic data transferred from a host computer, such as a motor vehicle computer, to a portable computer, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), cellular phone, etc. A visual and/or audio alert is provided to a user based on a comparison in the portable computer of a threshold variable and a diagnostic variable. The diagnostic variable is based on the diagnostic data transferred to the portable computer from the host computer. The diagnostic variable may be, for example, indicative of an amount of fuel remaining in a motor vehicle, and/or the time elapsed and/or distance driven since a previous maintenance event for a motor vehicle, such as an engine oil change. The present invention can more effectively alert and remind the user of the need for service events, such as refuelling, routine maintenance and unscheduled maintenance of a motor vehicle, for example. Because the portable computer is removable from a motor vehicle, for example, a driver can be reminded of the need for the service event throughout the day, rather than only when he or she is in the motor vehicle as is the case with a conventional fixed installed diagnostic systems.
The threshold variable is preferably generated from a desired threshold value input into the portable computer by the user. Consequently, the threshold variable may be adjusted based on the individual needs of the user. For example, a driver may desire to change his or her engine motor oil at a different interval than a conventional fixedly installed diagnostic system would dictate, or to receive an alert to change his or her engine motor oil earlier than a conventional fixedly installed diagnostic system would dictate.
Preferably, the alert comprises a new calendar entry in a viewable calendar displayed on the portable computer. Consequently, time is provided in the user""s schedule to address the service event.
The alert preferably further comprises an alarm at a time-of-day preceding an alarm clock setting of the portable computer. Consequently, the user does not have to rely on his or her memory to arise earlier in the morning to fill up with gasoline, for example.
Preferably, the portable computer receives the diagnostic data from the host computer through a serial link, a parallel link, a modem link, wireless link, etc. The diagnostic data is preferably received in response to placing the portable computer in a cradle, which is preferably mounted in a location that is easily accessed by the user, e.g., a vehicle passenger compartment.